A data center is facility used to store computing devices, such as servers. For example, a data center may house computing systems and associated components such as telecommunications equipment and computing storage systems. Typically, a data center includes backup power supplies or secondary power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls, and various security devices.
Secondary power supplies may be used when a primary power source is compromised. For example, a primary power source may be compromised when an electrical grid system supplying power to the data center fails. In this case, a secondary power source, such as a battery backup system or generator, may be utilized to supply power to the data center. A secondary power source may be set up in such a way to serve particular systems, a rack, or multiple racks in a data center.
Powering and cooling data centers is becoming increasingly important factor to the total cost of operation. For this reason, it is desired to provide improved systems and techniques for managing data center power supplies.